Mes dents sur tes lèvres
by Calamithy
Summary: [onsehot, yaoi] un petit air dans la tete et sur la bouche... a lire en ecoutant le sittin'on the dock of the bay d'Otis Redding. Pour Hlo.


**Disclaimers : clairement pas à moi (Bandaï, setsu agency, etc...)**

**Genre : Yaoi et le reste vous verrez.**

**Rating : T +.**

**Résumé : un petit air dans la tête, dans la bouche de quelqu'un… d'ailleurs il faut absolument écouter « Otis Redding, Sittin'on the Dock of the bay » avant de lire la fic, pour l'ambiance. **

**Pour qui ? Pour Hlo ! Elle voulait Trowa qui se mordillait les lèvres et elle a besoin de soutien (ah oui être prof c'est du lourd XD).**

**Câlins tous particuliers : A ma Brisbynette ! Je suis contaminée, elle a réveillé des pulsions en moi (3x2 :p) **

**Mici** **reviews à tous ! Je vous ai répondu !**

**Conseil : allez sur youtube et écoutez « Sittin'on the Dock of the bay » et écoutez avant de lire. Je l'ai déjà dit et redit mais si vous ne le faîtes pas vous perdrez la subtilité de la fic. **

**Ce qui est - « … » est siffloté. **

**Couple ? Vous verrez, don't be afraid….**

* * *

* * *

**Mes dents sur tes lèvres**

**¤**

**QG des Preventers, Paris, 12 mai AC 202, 00h30.**

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Trowa Barton s'intéresse à lui.

Il savait qu'il était bisexuel mais qu'il préférait les hommes – Trowa devenait loquace avec un peu de persuasion – un peu d'herbes aux vertus relaxantes et deux vodka-pomme.

Il savait aussi qu'il aimait les blonds parce que Trowa avait dit qu'il aimait ses hommes « comme ses bières préférées » et Trowa descendait toutes ses bières – toutes blondes – au goulot, en se léchant les lèvres.

Il savait qu'il ne lui plaisait pas parce qu'il était « juste lui » mais qu'il « ne fallait pas s'inquiéter » et quand Trowa avait vu sa tête il avait rectifié en disant qu'il « ne fallait pas le prendre mal ».

Et « juste lui » ne voulait pas dire qu'il était moche – assez grand, musclé finement, un visage plus adulte, des yeux entre deux eaux et une bouche petite mais sensuelle… même s'il pouvait ne pas être le style de Trowa, il ne fallait pas être de mauvaise foi.

« Juste lui » ne voulait pas dire qu'il était trop naïf, trop innocent et trop gentil – Trowa avait défloré plus d'un puceau et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé pourvu qu'ils ne restaient pas de jolies figurants au lit, après tout il devait prendre son plaisir aussi -

« Juste lui » ne voulait pas dire non plus que le problème venait de leur amitié – depuis quand ça dérangeait un homme de coucher avec un(e) ami(e) qui n'était pas moche ?

¤

- « Juste moi », « juste moi »… ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre.

¤

Et puis ç'aurait été diablement hypocrite : Trowa et Duo avait un temps flirté très fort sans que leur amitié ne les gênent plus que ça…

jusqu'à ce que Heero s'en mêle, que Heero veule et que Heero prenne.

Jusqu'à ce que petit à petit il accapare le châtain et il ne s'encombrait pas d'excuses.

Heero se contentait d'être là, de le regarder, de le dévorer des yeux ouvertement et à sa manière – regard intense et glacial –

et d'effleurer du bout des doigts n'importe quelle partie de son corps à n'importe quelle occasion.

Les cheveux.

La nuque.

Une épaule nue.

Un bras.

Le dos d'une main.

La cuisse.

Heero, méthodique, descendait de plus en plus bas et la température et la rougeur de Duo montait de plus en plus haut, jusqu'aux pommettes, aux oreilles dont les lobes avaient pour la première fois été frôlés au bout de quelques mois.

Par accident naturellement.

¤

_- Hmm, Heero… _

¤

Heero qui y allait lentement mais qui progressait vite.

¤

L'amitié ne dérangeait pas Trowa plus que ça, donc.

« Juste lui » ne signifiait pas qu'en couchant avec lui il allait trop s'attacher et qu'il n'était pas prêt à cela, non, Trowa ne le prenait pas pour un con même s'il avait sa part d'innocence.

Non le « juste lui »… était beaucoup plus sournois et en même temps plus simple.

Il était l'excuse qu'on avait quand on n'en avait pas d'excuses.

¤

- Hypocrite.

¤

« Juste lui » signifiait que Trowa le connaissait « trop » et qu'il était trop prévisible. Non le thé de 16h00, la réunion du lundi, la chemise du mardi (bleue) et le sudoku du jeudi ne voulaient rien dire.

« Juste lui » signifiait que Trowa ne pouvait pas le voir autrement que comme il se montrait – ou comme il était perçu, verre à moitié plein ou à moitié vide ?

« Juste lui » signifiait que Trowa ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et pour sa défense, c'était dur de voir plus loin avec cette drôle de mèche, le vert étant un mélange de couleurs, il avait dû se mélanger les pinceaux.

Quatre Raberba Winner, depuis ses 17 ans, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Trowa Barton le voie en kaléidoscope, pour qu'il s'intéresse physiquement à lui.

« Juste lui » signifiait très concrètement « pourquoi je sortirais avec toi ».

Et Quatre voulait transformer ce « pourquoi » en « pourquoi pas ».

Alors il s'avança d'un pas résolu le chercher ce « pourquoi pas ».

Un « pourquoi pas » qui se trouvait tout au bout d'un long couloir gris.

Un « pourquoi pas » qu'il entendait siffloter un air qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

¤

- « sifflements »

¤

Trowa Barton était en train de nettoyer son arme – un 357 python, vieux modèle mais efficace –, dans l'armurerie du QG des Preventers, au sous-sol.

Un espace gris aux allures de bunker et effrayant pour les uns, rassurant pour ceux qui avaient l'habitude, qui avaient compris que l'arme la plus dangereuse c'était eux.

Les automatiques si automatiques furent-il ne fonctionnaient pas sans que quelqu'un n'actionne le mécanisme.

Trowa était maître en la demeure et il était seul.

Pour l'instant.

¤

- «… wasting time »

¤

Il était tout de noir vêtu – des boots au col roulé en passant par son holster – ce qui mettait en valeur sa peau légèrement hâlée, ses cheveux brun-roux et ses yeux très verts, qui étaient concentrés sur sa tâche.

Quatre à cette distance – il était arrivé devant la porte ouverte – reconnaissait l'air à présent.

C'était une vieille chanson d'Otis Reding.

¤

- « Looks like nothing's gonna change »…

¤

Quatre aurait pu croire que c'était de la provocation, mais Trowa sifflotait bien avant qu'il n'arrive.

La faute à qui si les choses ne changeaient pas ?

¤

- « Everything still remains the same »….

¤

Trowa avait relevé les yeux de son arme et avait salué Quatre d'un léger signe de tête, tout en continuant à siffloter et à nettoyer, l'ignorant totalement.

Le monde ne tournait pas autour de Quatre Winner, si beau qu'il fut dans son uniforme beige impeccablement amidonné – et écussonné, il était lieutenant-colonel -, sa cravate kaki parfaitement en place accordée à ses boots.

¤

- « So I guess I remain the same… »

¤

La seule petite imperfection sur son visage rasé de frais venait de la toute petite coupure qu'il s'était faîte sur la joue droite et Duo pour rire, en le voyant arriver au bureau, lui avait collé un pansement et il l'avait involontairement gardé.

Un homme qui se coupait en se rasant ce n'était pas sexy, c'était drôle.

¤

- « Sittin'on the dock of the bay… »

¤

Trowa qui sifflotait tout en caressant son arme, l'inclinaison de ses bras étirant légèrement ses muscles sous ses vêtements, définissant savamment ses biceps et contractant ses muscles abdominaux et ses pectoraux.

C'était simple, ils étaient soldats. C'était habituel, ils étaient soldats. C'était indécent…

C'était indécent à cause du sifflement qui tendait légèrement la bouche de Trowa vers l'avant, de cette chanson qu'il embrassait en refermant ses lèvres à chaque son.

¤

- Hm…

- « wasting time…. »

¤

De cet air qui s'envolait de ses lèvres qu'il humectait très légèrement chaque fois que son souffle les asséchaient.

Ses lèvres pleines, lisses, fermes, masculines.

Quatre voulait être ce petit air, ce souffle, cette chanson dans sa bouche qui réchauffait sa gorge.

Quatre voulait être fredonné. Et il voulait fredonner Trowa. Le besoin secondaire s'était fait primaire, il chassait sur les terres de l'homme-fauve.

Quatre aurait voulu une petite vodka-pomme pour lui donner du courage, il en sentait presque l'odeur.

Et la sentait tellement qu'il aurait pu la goûter.

Et Quatre, étonné, s'aperçut que l'odeur venait de Trowa lui-même : il avait dû en prendre une, ce n'était pas sérieux, ils étaient sur leur lieu de travail.

Et Quatre s'aperçut qu'il avait fallu être diablement près de ses lèvres pour en sentir le goût, qu'il s'était approché, au point de fouler l'espace personnel de Trowa.

¤

- « wasting time… »

¤

Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien qui était toujours concentré sur sa tâche, indifférent.

Silencieux.

Et Quatre, affamé par le goût de la pomme, au point qu'il pouvait la sentir sur sa langue, entrouvrit les lèvres pour que le sifflement,

le souffle chaud pénètre sa bouche.

Et Trowa ne réagit pas : pas de souffle accéléré, pas de ventre contracté, pas de corps tendu ou excité, pas de rythme saccadé.

Peut-être était-il blasé, ce n'était pas comme si Quatre n'avait pas manifesté clairement son intérêt.

Ils en étaient toujours au « pourquoi » et non au « pourquoi pas »

Trowa aimait flirter pourvu qu'on lui donne matière. Et visiblement il n'y avait pas assez.

¤

- « wasting time…. »

¤

Trowa sifflotait encore, sans lâcher l'arme des mains, sans la quitter des yeux.

Quatre se rapprochait encore, inclinant le visage, alignant sa bouche pour qu'il puisse aspirer chaque note, sans jamais que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

¤

- Hm…

- « wasting time… »

¤

Quatre avait envie de la bouche de Trowa…

Quatre avait envie de punir Trowa de l'ignorer ouvertement et de penser qu'il « perdait son temps ».

Quatre avait envie de dévorer ses lèvres… alors il se fit violence quand, se rapprochant encore, il enfonça délicatement ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure de Trowa.

Tout doucement.

Taquinant.

Hm…

C'était… court… et -tiens ?- les lèvres avaient cessé de siffler, sa fierté lui dirait plus tard que c'était parce qu'il lui avait coupé le sifflet.

La logique dirait autre chose.

Les mains de Trowa avaient cessé d'astiquer et une langue avait voulu l'effleurer et une bouche avait tenté de se mouvoir contre la sienne.

Les yeux de Trowa – qui l'avaient superbement ignorés jusque-là- s'étaient ancrés dans les siens, mais Quatre allait lever le camp.

¤

- …

- …

¤

Quatre s'était reculé et Trowa avait avancé d'instinct, pour suivre ses lèvres, mais Quatre avait été plus rapide, s'esquivant prestement.

Quatre avait fait Trowa Barton cligner des yeux deux fois. Et rester comme interdit… avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en le fixant de plus en plus fort, à mesure que les excuses s'enfuyaient de son regard vert, que le « pourquoi » semblait s'agrémenter d'un « pas ».

Quatre avait observé Trowa faire un petit pas vers lui et il avait haussé un sourcil alors que le blond se passait tout doucement la pointe de la langue sous la lèvre supérieure les yeux dans les yeux… juste avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Oh le vert fonçait très fort…devenait presque noir.

Trowa ne sifflait plus.

¤

- …

- ….

¤

Quatre avait alors observé Trowa cogner sa hanche gauche contre la pointe de la table et rompre le contact visuel en poussant un juron.

Quatre avait été soulagé que l'arme ne soit pas chargée et ses yeux ayant suivi le pic de douleur, il se dit que finalement l'arme était peut-être plus chargée qu'il ne le pensait, l'entrejambe étant manifestement… prête à tirer…

Et Quatre était reparti satisfait, tournant le dos à un Trowa hébété de l'œil qu'il le laisse planté là après ça– il ne montrait rien mais on pouvait sentir qu'il était affecté, sifflotant les dernières notes – la partie sifflée - de la chanson que Trowa avait dans la tête et qu'il avait volé sur à même sa bouche en lui coupant le souffle.

Sans jamais le toucher.

C'était quand même plus classe que de voler un chewing-gum.

Quatre dans le couloir avait entendu un long sifflement et son sourire s'était élargi à mesure que se pas l'avaient mené à son bureau.

Ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'être « juste soi ».

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu (surtout à toi crevarde et à toi aussi Pepito).

A peluche,

Mithy ¤ écrivailleuse ¤


End file.
